


Baby It's Cold Outside

by BeautifullyChaotic121



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5578669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifullyChaotic121/pseuds/BeautifullyChaotic121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is all ready to move into his new house when a blizzard strikes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Snow, Blizzard, Ice  
> I have no words. I tried. Drabbles are hard folks.

If Dean’s mother could hear him right now, she’d probably be joining him in his profuse swearing. He had just started moving into his new house when a freak blizzard hit. The moving truck was stranded somewhere, with the majority of his belongings (like his bed), and the power had went out. He had no food to eat and only a few items of clothing to wear. The blizzard showed no signs of abating anytime soon. Suddenly the door opened admitting Castiel, covered in snow and carrying bags of food, clothes, and firewood. Dean smiled. Cas was always saving him.


End file.
